customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Cable Kids Channel Cubby
US preschool network Time Warner Cable Kids has developed its own kids' tablet Time Warner Cable Kids Channel Cubby that will debut exclusively at Walmart in the U.S. This October of 2014. Description: Create, watch, and play with the Time Warner Cable Kids Channel Cubby. Packed with all Time Warner Cable Kids Channel episodes, www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com games, coloring pages, video clips, crafts, recipes, and more! Your child can play and learn with their entire favorite Time Warner Cable Kids Channel characters including Frances, Arthur, Caillou, Care Bears, Doki, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Super Why, Daniel Tiger, Dinosaur Train, Toopy and Binoo, Tree Fu Tom, Poppy Cat, Mike the Knight, Thomas the Tank Engine and Barney. The Time Warner Cable Kids Channel Cubby is safe for kids and lets you easily manage and customize your child's experience. Time Warner Cable Kids Channel Cubby with WiFi 7" Touchscreen Tablet PC: Technical Specifications: * 1.2GHz Quad-Core processor * 1GB DDR2 of system memory * 7.0" touchscreen, 1024 x 600 resolution * Built-in 802.11b/g/n WiFi and Bluetooth * Additional Features: * Back 2MP webcam and front 2MP webcam * HDMI port * 16GB onboard storage memory, additional memory via microSD card slot * G-sensor * Up to 8 hours of run time on a full charge Software and Applications: * Android 4.4 OS (KitKat) * Gmail, Google Maps, Play Books, YouTube, Movie Studio, Play Games, Vudu, Play Newsstand, Google+, Cubby Mode Apps * File Manager, Chrome browser and Google Play (for applications) * Media Formats: Popular media formats What's in the Box: * Tablet, battery, silicone bumper, USB cable, Quick Start Guide and AC adapter What's a Tablet PC? Tablet PCs are compact, ultra-portable entertainment devices that let you read email, surf the Internet, read eBooks, view photos, play games, listen to music and watch video files. Most tablets are based on a smaller operating system, which allows you to purchase and download additional applications from supported stores. Tablet PCs do not have a CD/DVD drive and will not run Microsoft Windows or its applications. Tablet PCs function as a secondary device for casual entertainment purposes, and are not meant to replace a computer. They are ideal for use around the home and on the go with WiFi or 3-4G mobile broadband connections (pay as you go, contract may be required for service). Preloaded with Your Favorite Time Warner Cable Kids Shows! Packed with various Time Warner Cable Kids Channel episodes, www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com games, coloring pages, video clips, crafts, recipes and more! Characters You Know and Love * Frances * Caillou * Arthur * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Care Bears * Curious George * Barney * The Wiggles * Super Why! * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Dinosaur Train * My Little Pony * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * Martha Speaks * Franklin and Friends * Albert's World Tour Adventure * Angelina Ballerina * Thomas & Friends * Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy * Astroblast! * Poppy Cat * Mike the Knight * Tree Fu Tom * Zack & Quack * Dinopaws * Chloe's Closet * Guess with Jess * Wild Kratts * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Justin Time * Peg + Cat * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom * Max and Ruby * LazyTown * Doc McStuffins * PAW Patrol * The Chica Show * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * VeggieTales * Zou * Stella and Sam * Lily's Driftwood Bay * Earth to Luna! * Doki